The Girl behind the patch
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: a story about female sakuma and her life with her dad, at royal and how she got to patch. She falls in love with a Goal kepper but can he keep her safe? Rated T Contains: Abuse, swearing, BoyXGirl


**hey guys i wanted to write a story about Sakuma and Genda being boyfriend and girlfriend, i did i rp on a group and Sakuma was a girl and her father is ray dark and wanted to make this fanfiction i hope you like.**

Everyone was in the classes Yr 1 of Royal academy were getting a new student a girl. She was gonna be the first girl of Royal Academy. Yr 2 were also talking about the first girl joining the school and Yr 3 just wanted the girl to them selves.

The teacher looked at the class and cleared his throat "Listen up this is Sakuma Jiro she is the daughter of the headmaster make her welcome..Miss Jiro you may take the empty seat next to derek swing" he told her. The Cyan girl nodded and took the empty seat next to the short boy and smiled.

The boys looked at eachother "Wonder if she is good in bed" one boy smiled. the big boy laughed "Yeah wonder what she does on the weekends" he smiled.

Sakuma looked and turn her head to the teacher talking. "Now miss Jiro why dont you tell us about yourself" the teacher smiled. Sakuma stood up and looked around the teacher smiled "Come to the front my dear dont be scared" he had a sick smiled. Sakuma came to the front and looked at the boys

"Im Sakuma Jiro im 13 nearly 14, i live with my father my hobbies are playing football, and writing" she smiled. The teacher looked at Sakuma "Take a seat" he looked at her.

Sakuma nodded and sat back down she already felt odd after class she went to see her dad "Dad..the teacher was weird he kept looking me up and down and bad enough he looked at my chest" she looked

Ray Dark smiled "Well you are my daughter after all im not gonna do anything" he smiled. Sakuma looked "Why not just because im the only girl here" she yelled. Ray went to her and place his hand under her chin "Well dear you are the only girl in this school but be happy about it" Ray smiled.

Sakuma sighed and left his office to watch the team play she smiled but when the boy rolled over to her she looked and picked it up and gave it to the goal kepper who name was Genda.

Sakuma blushed and gave the ball back to him and smiled "Sorry i didnt mean to distract you" she smiled. Genda blushed "No worries" he smiled and kicked the ball to the team. Sakuma watched them play she still had Genda on her mind. At Lunch she sat with Derek Swing and spoke to him.

 **I dont know Derek Swing japan name sorry**

"You love him dont you" Derek smiled. Sakuma blushed "Well maybe but he wont love me" she sighed. Derek smiled and giggled "Course he will his dad and mom have been trying to get hold of ray dark for the last 40 years" he told her. Sakuma blinked his dad and mom are the famose inspectors awesome" she smiled.

Derek took a sip of his water "Well his step dad, his real dad was the headmaster here he died in a car crash, it was hard for his mom who had to come to the crash sight and seeing her lover dead" he looked.

Sakuma sighed "My mom died at birth just been me and dad he didnt love me he never has his always hated me" she sighed.

Ray dark stood behind Sakuma the whole time she told her friend she didnt know till a hand went on her shoulder, she looked around and gasp.

"I would like to see you in my office 3.30 sharp understand" Sakuma nodded and watched him leave. "Is that your father does he treat you like that" a boy with goggles on.

Sakuma looked and nodded "Yeah im kinda use to it" she smiled and picked up her tray and left.

Derek and Jude watched her leave and looked at eachother. Sakuma went to the locker room where the football club went to get change she wrote in her book.

 **Monday 5th**

 **Great morning till lunch i sat next to a boy he was very friendly we spoke alot we even had a nice chat his name was derek. I also watched the football club play and my eyes met on the tall on wearing the orange kit i really like him. At lunch i told Dreak about my life without knowning my father heard he wants to see me in his office at 3.30 sharp.**

Sakuma sighed and let tears out a boy Daniel heard her he looked at her and went to her "Why you crying" he asked her. Sakuma looked up and jump up "Im fine sorry" she picked her bag up and left.

Sakuma went back to her class keeping her head down and writing down. "Miss Jiro come up and write the 9 time tables" the teacher smiled. Sakuma gulp and went up and took the pen. She went up and started writing the 9 time tables

 **1x9= 9**

 **2x9=16**

 **3x9= 22**

The teacher stop her writing "Do you know maths Girl" he snarled. Sakuma gulp "I only know my 1,2, 5, and10 times table" she told the teacher.

The teacher sighed "Show the class" he looked. Sakuma moved out the way and the whole class started laughing apart from Derek.

Sakuma cried "Stop laughing" she begged with tears rolling down her cheeks. The teacher smiled "Why should i" he smiled. Sakuma picked her things up and left the classroom. Derek watched her leave. The teacher smiled "Certainly not like her father" he smiled.

Sakuma went to her dad's office early "Your early" he looked. Sakuma looked "I WANT TO LEAVE THIS SCHOOL I WANNA GO TO RAIMON OR KIRKWOOD"she yelled.

Ray Dark smiled "Why Raimon you wont do good their" he smiled. Sakuma looked and picked her things up "Well im gonna look around the school before i deiced" he left the office and walked out the gates.

Sakuma walked to raimon and looked at the school "Its so lovely" she looked at the school. she was about to step in the school when a boy came out she ran behind the wall and watched him "Wow cant wait to start" Mark smiled. "Your grandfather came here" smiled his father. "He started the football club here also" his mom told him.

Sakuma listen "A football club" her eyes sparkle and she went when the school bell went and the kids came out. She hid back behind the wall and watch them all leave. "I miss my chance" she looked up when a girl with long brown hair looked at her "May i help" she looked at Sakuma.

Sakuma nodded "Yes i wanna come here" she smiled. Nelly looked at her "Your from Royal academy" she looked at her Uniform. Sakuma nodded "First day hated it" she looked. Nelly looked at her "Well if you want to come i will take your details and hand them over to my father" she looked.

Sakuma wrote her details down and smiled. "Please i really want to come here" she smiled. Nelly looked "Well come by tomorrow with your mom or dad and look around the school" Nelly nodded at her.

Sakuma nodded "Thank you" she walked back home it was getting late when a car pulled up. She was pulled in by her teacher, the yr 2 teacher, the yr 3 teacher and her father. They hand covered her mouth so she could not scream for help. "Shh darling your gonna be even more sexy" The Yr 3 teacher got a needle while the Yr 2 teacher held her head and the Yr 1 teacher got a gag and out it over her mouth.

Ray dark got tap the hold her right eye open the Yr 3 teacher began stabbing the needle into her eye. Sakuma cried and scream thorugh the gag she even tried to kick the men off but her dad pin her legs down and had her teacher pin her arms.

Sakuma looked in the bathroom mirror no longer was her right eye white but black she coverd it up with a patch and looked at the new her in the mirror "Why...did...this...happen" she chocked.

Sakuma touched the mirror and cried "Your not me" she told herself. "Im a monster"

 **end of chapter 1 i hope you liked**


End file.
